Stay With Me (DISCONTINUED)
by Fophelia1331
Summary: When Frisk enters the land of the monsters, the UNDERGROUND, it is up to her to decide the fate of monsters and humans. Will she pacify the land? Or tear apart the world at it's seems? It's not easy to stick to doing the right thing unless someone is there backing you up. Will Frisk take the hand of kindness? Or dance the path of the dark? (Fem Frisk)
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own Undertale, Tob Fox does. Some of the game's dialogue will be used.***

Chapter One: You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?

I just couldn't think right, besides knowing I just had to run. I just had to escape. Tears streamed down my face as I tore through the forest on Mt. Ebott. It doesn't matter about the legends, they could just be stories. There was nothing to fear.

Brambles scratched my bare legs, but the pain was probably the only thing keeping me in the moment. It was no easy feat making it through a forest, on a mountain, at a breakneck pace. I managed to dodge rocks, tree roots and bushes for a while, it felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes of running.

But my luck ran out. As I reached the top of Mt. Ebott, where a gaping hole lay, my foot caught on a tree root. Panicked, I flung my arms out trying to grab hold of something, but it was no use. I was flung into the pitch black abyss, like a doll thrown by a toddler, falling down, down and down.

A ragged scream escaped my mouth as my right arm scraped against the rocky walls but it's not like anyone would hear. The monsters left the underground a week ago and no one in the right mind would do what I had just crazily done. Hopeless, I squeezed my eyes shut as I plummeted through the seemingly endless abyss. Just when it seemed like I would be falling forever, I made impact with the ground and the world faded away to darkness.

Sometime later I awoke to darkness. Pain raced through the arm I had scraped and my head was aching, but besides that, I wasn't really hurt. How the fall hadn't killed me, I wasn't sure but didn't care to ponder.

I had landed on what felt like flowers, but my eyes were no use in the darkness. Gently, I picked one to observe if I ever made it out of the pitch black. Tucking it into one of my jean's pocket I stood up. It didn't hurt, but my legs had that feeling when you sit for too long at a movie theater or something. I was all alone, but I don't really talk. I can, just don't. Sometimes I'll use sign language, but no one else really knows it, besides me and my sister.

Sighing I held my hands out in front of me and started to walk forward. After feeling around for who knows how long I reached some sort of doorway, except it didn't have a door. As I walked in I saw there was a beam of light shining on a large flower. Once I got closer, the flower turned towards me. I gasped, seeing it had a face.

"Howdy!" it said, "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" I gazed at him with a mix of fear, wonder and awe. Was this a monster? It didn't look threatening like the stories said monsters were. "Hmm… You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha? Golly! You must be so confused! Someone oughta teach you how things work around here!" Flowey then paused. "I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

If Flowey was right about one thing, it was that I was confused. Without any kind of warning, a red heart appeared in front of me.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" As Flowey explains. I started to pace and found that my SOUL moved with me. I stopped as he started explaining the next bit; "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE don't you? Don't worry! I'll share some with you!" After his words a white star appeared next to him. I don't know why, but something about this didn't seem right.

"Down here LOVE is shared through little white, 'Friendliness Pellets'." The last part he said gritting his teeth. "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" A bunch more white "Friendliness Pellets" appeared around him, I at least thought it was a him.

Maybe I don't trust others as much as I should, but I wasn't going to get any of the "Friendliness Pellets", no matter how nice he seemed. It was like taking candy from a stranger. I dodged all the pellets with agility that I didn't know I possessed and looked back at Flowey.

"Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try this again," he said as more "Friendliness Pellets" appeared. Again I dodged them. Flowey replied by saying, "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE BULLETS."

My eyes grew wide at his words. "Er, Friendliness Pellets," he tried to fix himself, but I wouldn't buy it. To my horror, his face changed from an innocent look to an evil, demonic face.

"You know what's going on here, don't you? You just want to see me suffer." I shake my head vigorously, but Flowey starts to laugh evilly. "DIE!" he screams as a bunch of attack pellets, as I decided to call them, surrounded me. I closed my eyes as they started to close in and waited for inevitable death, but the never came. I opened my eyes to see a fireball hit Flowey and knocked him out of my view.

A tall goat lady walked into the light. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid my child." She said after she must have noticed the lingering fear in my eyes. "I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time." She pauses after this and gazes around.

"Come," she says and starts walking away from the spot. I hesitated, but then started following her. I figured she wasn't going to save me to then hurt me. Toriel gave me a phone with her number and lead me through the RUINS, teaching me how to ACT in a fight and showing me the puzzles until she told me she had business to attend, so I wandered. I had met up with several froggits, a few of which entered fights with me where I complimented them, a few Whimsuns that ran off and some Moldsmalds that I could SPARE right away. Being mean to them or bringing them harm seemed wrong. I came to their home, I can't just kill them!

There was also a room that had a bowl of candy on a pillar surrounded by a circle with I sign that said, "take one". It seemed sort of creepy, but I did take one of the monster candies.

While I was journeying Toriel called me she called me and asked whether I like cinnamon or butterscotch better and I had answered saying, "I prefer cinnamon, but I like both and I don't have any food allergies." It seemed overkill, but something in my head told me that should tell her all of that. Then it hit me, I had just talked for the first time in months, if not years!

Later there was also an, um, interesting you could call it, rock. It spoke and moved, I guess with magic.

After a while, I was walking and came across a ghost that was in my way. I tried to move him, but that resulted in accidentally starting a fight. He looked really sad so I tried to cheer him up. He started crying and when I touched the tears it hurt and I felt my HP dropping. I continued trying to cheer him up until he said he wanted to show me something. His tears then defied gravity and flew up to his head, eventually creating a hat.

"i call it 'dapper blook'. do you like it?" he asked. I gave him a thumbs up and nodded with a smile on my face and then SPARED him. "i usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around. but today i met somebody nice… oh, i'm rambling again. i'll get out of your way." And without warning, he disappeared.

After walking a bit there was a room with two webs and a sign explaining that it was for a spider bake sale and the prices. Since some of the monsters I SPARED gave me G, I put seven G in one of the webs. As soon as I put down the G a spider crawled down to give me a donut and collect the G. While I started walking again I ate the spider donut to recover my lost health and it tasted pretty good.

Nothing noteworthy happened until I reached a tree with all of its leaves on the ground around it. Toriel came out from the tree and said, "Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would," but I'm not sure if it was to me or not. She starts to dial a number on her phone but stops when she looks up and sees me there.

"How did you get here my child?" she asks. "Are you hurt? There, there I will heal you. I should not have left you for so long. It was irresponsible for me to try to surprise you like this." She pauses, looking at my confused expression. "Err… Well, I suppose it can't be hidden any longer. Come, small one!" She says cheerfully.

She takes my hand and we walk to the house to the north, Toriel's house I suppose. I don't think Toriel would break into someone's house to surprise me with something. At the doorstep, she lets go of my hand and says, "Come in when you're ready."

When Toriel disappears into the house, I walk over to a yellow star by the side of the house's wall. I saw a few before but didn't check them out until now. When I touched it a black rectangle screen appeared in front of me with an option to save or return. I pressed the save button and the screen looked like this;

Frisk LV 1 32:31

Ruins - Home

File Saved

Then the screen disappeared and I jogged back to the doorstep and into the house, not wanting to worry Toriel. I was confused with the screen, but that would have to wait.

"Do you smell that?" she asks when I come in, "It's a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival! I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here, I have a nice surprise for you." I take her hand and she leads me to the hallway on the right at into a room.

"This is is! A room of your own. I hope you like it!" she exclaims. I look around before returning my gaze to Toriel and nodding with a smile.

"Is something burning? Um, make yourself at home!" Toriel says before rush out of the room. I walk over to the bed and see some bedclothes lying on it. I change out of my blue and purple sweater and jeans into the short sleeve bed shirt and shorts, which were more appropriate clothes for the climate of the RUINS anyway. Exhausted, I climb under the covers and fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**I know this chapter was kind of boring and pretty much the exact same thing as the beginning of the game, but I needed to set everything up. This is also my first ever fanfiction that I wrote, so how did I do? I think I need some help making my writing more interesting. Well, have a great day everyone, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't own Undertale, Tob Fox does. Some of the game's dialogue and characters will be used.***

**Chapter Two: Show Me Your SOUL**

The room was dark when I woke, reminding me of when I woke after my fall. I untangled myself from the bed sheets and walked over to the lamp. With the flick of the switch the whole room was illuminated and I saw that the flower I had tucked in my pocket from where I fell was laying and the dresser, next to a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. The flower seemed to be a yellow buttercup from my small knowledge of flowers.

When I opened the drawer of the large cabinet next to the dresser I saw that Toriel must have washed my clothes are put them in amongst a bunch of other, neatly folded shirts, shorts and other clothes of various hues. I pulled out my jeans, a pale blue t-shirt and purple striped blue sweater. I put on everything, except I tied my sweater around my waist since it was too hot for long sleeves or anything for cold weather. After slipping on my shoes that were by the door and dumping my bed clothes in the hamper next to where my shoes were, I grabbed the pie and headed out the living room where Toriel was reading.

"Ah, did you sleep well?" Toriel asked. Once I nodded she continued. "I want you to know that I am glad to have someone here." I smiled at her, I felt wanted, I felt loved. And didn't even really know her that well, but it felt like I knew Toriel my whole life.

"I've noticed that you haven't really spoken much. Here," she said, holding out a laminated paper and a whiteboard marker. "It's okay if you feel a little uncomfortable. But I need some way of communicating with you." She gave me a patient smile. "Can I ask you some questions?" I nodded so Toriel continued. "What is your name? And how old are you?"

I uncapped the marker and wrote '_Frisk. I'm 17'_ and then showed her.

"Okay, Frisk. Don't worry, it's okay to eat the pie, there's a lot more where that came from," she said, noticing that I hadn't eaten any of it yet. I dug in as she went on. "Frisk, was there anyone with you when you fell, or just before?"

Well, technically there was, but I think she meant if anyone saw that I had fallen, not before I climbed the mountain. '_No, why?'_ I didn't know why she had asked, maybe she just wanted to make sure no one was out on their own, possibly hurt.

"Just asking," Toriel answered with a reassuring smile. "Is there anything you want?" she asked when I had finished my slice of pie. I was going to shake my head, but then stopped to think. There _was_ something I did want.

'_Toriel? Can I leave the RUINS? I don't want to leave the UNDERGROUND, I just want to explore. I promise I'll come back to visit you. I want to meet other monsters. You're great, I just want to meet other people too. There are stories about violent merciless monsters, but I don't think they're true. I want to find out for myself.'_

Toriel looked at me surprisedly. She probably wasn't expecting me to write so much, or for such a request. Toriel gazed off into the distance for a while, thinking I guess. When I was sure she would say 'no' she spoke again. "Okay my child, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped here in the RUINS. It wouldn't be right to keep you here. Come, let us pack you a bag."

I stood up and took Toriel's hand. First, we stopped in the kitchen where I put my plate in the sink while Toriel cut a piece of pie and put it in a plastic container, then the container in the backpack she had grabbed from the living room.

"Go get a few sets of clothes. Make sure there are some for different kinds of weather. Just past the RUINS is SNOWDIN and without proper clothes you'll be freezing." After Toriel finished speaking I walked back to my room to get what she wanted.

It took longer than I thought it should, but that's probably because I tried on everything to make sure what I was taking would fit. Once I got all the clothes I would be taking I put back on my clothes, and this time my sweater. I was about to leave when I saw a bright purple shirt in the drawer. I walked back over to the cabinet and examined it. It had an array of positive words in bright colors like 'Friendship' and 'Peace'. It sort of reminded me of my younger sister, Amity, but it was definitely too small for me.

I folded the shirt back up and closed the drawer as a tear ran down my face. There wasn't anything for me on the Surface, except Amity. She was the whole world to me, but it would probably be better for her without me around. Sighing, I stood up. I grabbed the buttercup from the dresser once I composed myself and walked back out to Toriel, who was now in the living room.

"I got you some food and water for your trip, but you'll be able to find more at stores and at restaurants. There is also a notebook and pencil in there too." Toriel said, noticing my appearance. "Here, give me the clothes, I'll pack them too." I handed her the clothes. When she was done packing she zipped up the backpack and handed it to me. I put the backpack on and then gave Toriel the flower.

"Thanks, my child. That is a lovely flower!" she said, taking it. "Now come with me, I'll show you to the end of the RUINS." We hold hands as she leads me down the stairs and through the hallway.

At the end of the long hallway, there is a large door. Toriel stops me just outside of it. "Be good, my child," she says as she bends down and hugs me. "Goodbye!" When Toriel lets go, I waved to her before exiting.

Toriel was right, it was freezing in SNOWDIN. After walking for a while, down this straight path in the snow, I came across a large stick in the path. I stepped over it, thinking nothing of it, and continued going forward. But just a few seconds after I pass the stick, I hear a large crack. Quickly, I looked back. The stick was broken, but no one was to have broken it.

Confused, I keep walking to this bridge with what appeared to be a gate on top, but I don't what it is, or is supposed to do. I walked onto it, but then heard something behind me and froze where I stood. I felt it's presence just behind me, but refused let curiosity get the better of me and make me turn around.

"Human, turn around and look me in the eye," it said slowly, in a low voice. Matching the pace they had said that at, I turned around. There was a figure, but I couldn't tell much about their appearance since they were standing in the darkness.

'_Who are you?'_ I wrote on the whiteboard Toriel had given me.

He then stepped into the light. "i'm sans, sans the skeleton," he said lightly. He was a skeleton, a little taller than me, wearing a blue hoodie and, ironically because if the weather, pink slippers. Sans, for some reason, sounds and looks really familiar. "show me your SOUL," Sans said in a darker, more serious manner.

Confused, I will my SOUL to come out, and it appeared in front of my chest. Next to my SOUL, I saw a bunch of information;

Frisk Marrow

LV: 1

EXP: 0 (20 til next LV)

Health: 20/20

Weapon: None

Armor: Fancy Ribbon

The girl that won't give up. Violence isn't even a last resort for her. Stay determined!

I couldn't make sense of it all. It could some kind of stats or something. LV I saw before, on the save screen, which could mean LOVE, which Flowey talked about, but it definitely isn't exactly what he said it was. EXP has something to do with LV I guess. Maybe it meant I needed twenty EXP to have an LV of two? But I don't think I want either LV or EXP.

Sighing, I returned my attention to Sans, who was studying my stats. "what are you trying this time?" he asked before teleporting away. Something just wasn't right.

I kept on walking, but I was a little freaked out. A little ways past that I saw Sans again and was going to ask him what he was talking about when I heard someone coming from the east. There was a lamp conveniently the same size and shape as me, so I hid behind it when the other skeleton strutted into view.

"sup, bro?" Sans asked. So these two were brothers?

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP' BROTHER!" The other skeleton said, in an extremely loud voice. Yup, they were definitely brothers. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!?" This guy was an interesting monster. Never have I seen or met someone like him.

"staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you want a look?" Was Sans trying to give me up?

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" he said stomping his feet. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!" Papyrus, another familiar name and monster. Everyone I met so far seems familiar, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus. I feel like I've already known them.

"RESPECT! RECOGNITION!" Papyrus listed off. "I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO BE, MY FRIEND? I WILL BATH IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!" This guy seemed to have big plans. I can't be captured, but I can't just crush all his hopes and dreams.

"hmm, maybe this lamp will help you." Seriously, is Sans trying to sell me out? Or does he know that Papyrus won't check if he talks about it? This Sans guy really confuses me.

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today. a skele-ton." It took all my willpower to not laugh at his horrible pun.

"SANS!"

"come on, you're smiling too."

"I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH… WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…" Did he seriously say "sigh"? These two should do some kind of comedy act or something.

"wow, you're really working yourself, down to the bone."

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES! AS FOR YOU, PIT A LITTLE MORE, 'BACKBONE' INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus runs of but turn back and says, "HEH." He then runs off, out of sight. I wait a minute to make sure that he isn't coming back then walk out from my hiding spot.

I start to walk to the east but Sans puts a hand on my shoulder. "mess with either of us and you will have a bad time," he says before teleporting again. What did he think I was going to do? Try to kill them in their sleep? I'm not a sicko!

Starting to walk to the east again, I spot another star. After I touched it, it brought up another save screen that showed what it did last time. After I touched the save button it updated to;

Frisk LV 1 42:27

Snowdin - Box Road

File Saved

Once I saved I sat down and leaned on a box places next to the save star. I was probably around noon, but after the past few moments, I just needed some time to rest and think.

**So here is my second chapter! I will probably be posting sporadically for the beginning since one, I want the story to build suspense and two, I am bored and I don't have much I really need to do. For now I will try to post one or two chapters each weekend, but I'm not sure how that will go. Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!**


	3. Chapter 3

***I don't own Undertale, Tob Fox does. Some of the game's dialogue and characters will be used.***

**Note:** Any dialogue between Frisk and our new character will be in '_', not quotes "_".

**Chapter Three: Did You Miss Me Yet?**

I was standing next to a girl, but she was semi-transparent. She was my height, had long hair dark brown hair, a little darker than mine but the same length and the same skin tone. But while my eyes were an amber color, her's were bright red. We were alone in some kind of void-like space. I knew I couldn't avoid speaking here.

"Did you miss me yet Frisk? How does it feel to act on your own again? Now you know how I've felt, trapped here." Her voice strangely sounded like mine, except it was a little more high pitched than mine.

"W-who are you? And how do you know my name?" I shakily asked. She was completely creeping me out.

"Why it's me, Chara. Your best friend!" She burst out in evil sounding laughter. "Too bad you can remember, we were like sisters. Don't worry," Chara said smirking, "that can be fixed. This time we'll find Azzy and make things more," she paused, "permanent."

"Friends? Sisters?" I responded, my voice a little stronger. "With you? That'll never happen!" This girl, Chara, she seemed half crazed and bad down to her soul.

"Time will tell!" she laughed. "Frisk, come dance the dark with me! Pain and terror can become the new norm!"

When I awoke, two, familiar voices speaking nearby. "SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE," Papyrus says, not yet noticing me laying next to the box. I must have slid while I was asleep. Asleep! I was only supposed to stop for a little while, not fall asleep there for who knows long! And why did I have a dream about some psychotic girl?

'It wasn't just a dream,' I heard her say.

At that, I jerked up and saw Papyrus and Sans walking toward me. "SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT A HUMAN!?" Could they hear her too?

"nah," Sans said. At first, I thought he was answering me, but then I realized that that wasn't what he meant. "that's a box," He pointed to the box. "hey, what's next to that box?"

'No one else will know about this. They can't hear or see me,' she said, her apparition appearing at my side. 'What a shame. No one will know the torture you're enduring!'

"OH MY GOD! IS… IS THAT A HUMAN?"

"yes." I only half listened to Sans and Papyrus, trying to block out Chara.

'Silly, you can't block out me! You let me in, but you can't get me out.' More laughter.

"SANS! OH MY GOD! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL… I'M GONNA… I'LL BE SO POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" Who is Undyne? He's mentioned them a few times now.

'Oh, her. Undyne fights way to hard for her own good. I remember the good ol' days when you let me do things…" she cheerfully trailed off.

"EHEM! HUMAN! YOU WILL BE COMING WITH US! COME FORWARD ONLY IF YOU DARE!" Papyrus said before running towards the east. Sans glanced at me, then followed his brother.

'What's that sack of bones gonna do to us? Entertain us? Get real. You should Kill him. Fire preferably.' She monologued. 'It could have been easier though. I'm sure Toriel had kitchen knives…" she trailed off, "but you're not buying it, are you?" she asked exasperatedly.

I stalked off after Papyrus and Sans, but she followed me relentlessly. I could tell she would get annoying.

'I left you alone at the beginning to earn their trust, but I think you're getting too soft. I shouldn't have eased my grip, power got to your weak head.' She went on.

"Stop talking like I've done something with you or that we know each other! I haven't seen you ever in my life until that dream!" I scream at her.

'Hush,' she said quietly. 'They'll think you've gone mad. They can't hear me, but they can hear you most definitely.' And with that, she disappeared.

After a sigh of relief, I kept walking until I reach another sentry station. Some dog monster fought me, but it turns out I just needed to pet it and it calmed down, letting me pass. I kept walking again and reached a sign that read;

"North: Ice South: Ice West: Ice East: Snowdin town (and ice)"

I had just come from the west, and I wasn't going back there, so I went north. There I found a snowman.

"Hello. I am a snowman. I want to see the world, but I can not move. If you would be so kind traveler, take a piece of me and bring it far away," he said in a quiet, wise-sounding low voice.

I nodded and broke a medium sized piece of snow off of him.

"Thank you, and good luck." Why was this guy stuck in the UNDERGROUND? Was anything that talked beside humans considered monsters? Sometimes I questioned the War of Monsters and Humans, but never that much. Did monsters deserve to be banished? I don't think so anyway.

After a long time of Papyrus's puzzles that were pretty easy, many "Nyeheheh"s, a bunch of attacks from weird dogs, figuring out by attacks and Chara saying many absurd and messed up things, I finally made it to Snowdin Town. By that time I think Papyrus was starting to take a liking to me, and he liked my puzzle solving skills.

'That bag of bones thinks he's sooo great, doesn't he?' Chara added a few curses to that statement too.

'How old are you?' I asked her. She liked using strong language.

'A hundred and sixty-something? I don't know. I _didn't _count or anything!' she answered exasperatedly.

'I meant, nevermind. It doesn't matter anyway!' I sighed, Chara was sure aggravating me, but I was trying to ignore her to the best of my ability.

At Snowdin town there was a welcome banner and at the first building, another save point. Does Chara know what's happening while I save?

'Yep, there's no getting rid of me Firsk,' she casually replied. Chara started purposely messing up my name a while back too. This time the save screen said;

Frisk LV 1 60:57

Snowdin - Town

File Saved

I still didn't understand what these save points did, but I had a feeling it would help out. At the shop, I bought a Manly Bandana, a bisicle, and a few cinnamon buns.

'Get the tough glove! Get the tough glove! Get the tough glove!' Chara chanted.

'Not with you around,' I replied while putting on the bandana.

I ended up talking(with the whiteboard of course) to most of the residents, but my favorite thing said, which was also the most confusing thing said, was "This town doesn't have a mayor. So if there's ever a problem, a skeleton will tell a fish lady about it. Thaaaaaaaaaat's politics!" Some bear standing outside of the Grillby's restaurant had said that. I didn't know what he really meant, but I figure that Papyrus is the skeleton. But who could the fish lady be?

'He's talking about Undyne," Chara stated flatly.

'You too? Why is everything anyone says coming back to Undyne? Who even is she?' I hated not knowing what everyone knew.

'Hey, you already know more than some. You should have seen what happened to the last guy to mistake her gender! That was so funny! She nearly grounded him to dust!' Chara is way too violent for her own good. And likes things way too violent as well. 'Too bad she doesn't kill innocent people. Wait, you might get to see that! Yay!'

I'm heading over to the inn, trying to ignore Chara again when Toriel calls me. I continue to walk as I pick up.

"Hello, my child. This is Toriel. Will you be coming home tonight?" She asked.

'Mind your own darn business,' Chara says.

"I won't make it back tonight, Mom. I'll stay at the inn," I respond, speaking for the third time in the UNDERGROUND.

"Um, did you call me mom?" Toriel asks. Shoot, I really slipped up. This lady, no matter how motherly, isn't my mother, but I wish she was. "I guess if you want to you can call me 'Mom'. When will I be able to see you again?"

"Um," I pause to think. I was too curious not to try and find this Undyne everyone talked about. That might take a few days. "I'll be back in a few days I guess. Don't worry, I'll call you."

"Ok, my child. I'll see you then. Bye!" Toriel responds.

"Bye!"

I counted out eighty G to pay for a night at the inn and walked up the stairs to my room. Once up there I changed into a bright green nightgown. I took out Toriel's pie and gobbled it down.

'Good night Chara.'

'Bad night Firsk,' Chara sneered.

I lay in the bed for a while, but couldn't fall asleep. Sighing, I decided I would sing, as I used to when I couldn't sleep at my old home.

"I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through  
On the darkest day there's always light, and now I see it too  
But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you

I hear it fallin' in the night, and fillin' up my mind  
All the heaven's rivers come to light, I see it all unwind  
I hear it talkin' through the trees, and on the window pane  
When I hear it I just can't believe, I never liked the rain

Like the rain, I have fallen for you and I know just why, you  
Like the rain, always calling for you, I'm fallin' for you now  
Just like the rain

When the cloud is rollin' over, thunder's strikin' me  
It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see  
That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain  
Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you, fallin'

Like the rain, I have fallen for you and I know just why, you  
Like the rain, always callin' for you, I'm fallin' for you now, just  
Like the rain, I have fallen for you, I'm fallin' for you now  
Just like the rain

And when the night falls on our better days, and we're lookin' to the sky  
For the winds to take us high above the plains  
I know that we'll find better ways, to look into the eye  
Of the storms that will be callin', forever we'll be fallin'

Like the rain, I have fallen for you and I know just why, you  
Like the rain, always callin' for you, I'm fallin' for you now, just  
Like the rain, I have fallen for you and I know just why, you  
Like the rain, always callin' for you, I'm fallin' for you now, just

Like the rain

Like the rain

Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain

Like the rain." When I finished singing, there was a rare moment when Chara let there be silence.

'Wow.' That's all she said the rest of the night. I think she liked it, but with her, I had no clue. People would tell me that I sang great, but I never really thought about it until now.

Somehow I managed to sleep half the night peacefully afterwards.

**Hello! I'm not sure when this is going up, but I wrote this and chapter 2 on the same day since I get really bored. I'd also like to note that Grammarly hates Nabstablook and Sans's dialogue since it is all lowercase and the first letter in each sentence and the pronoun "I" should be capitalized. *sigh* Grammarly also hates the song I put in there at the end because of the grammar used.**

**Hurray for the first time Iandve someone credit besides Toby Fox! The song at the end is called "Like the Rain" and is sung amd written by Clint Black.**

**I hope you enjoyed and have an enjoyable day!**


	4. Chapter 4

***I don't own Undertale, Tob Fox does. Some of the game's dialogue and characters will be used.***

**Note:** Anything in '_' and in _italics_ is writing.

**Chapter Four: You're Blue Now**

"Was that you singing last night dear?" The innkeeper asked when I was leaving in the morning. I had my whiteboard out and wrote '_yes_'. "Okay dear. It was so lovely! Would you like to come by every few nights and perform to bring some customers in? I could pay you or give you a free room for the night," she said.

I pondered over it for a while, but Chara came up with an answer fast. 'No way! Tell her no! We have better things to do! We have to find Azzy and take over the timelines! Not waste time in some inn luring in strangers!' Chara screamed in my head. She hadn't decided to appear to me in person today yet.

"Okay, I will. I'll perform," I replied, making up my mind. 'Who is this Azzy? And why would I help you destroy the world?'

'I can't wait around forever. Soon I'll have to go to more desperate measures' she said, appearing in front of me. She smirked at me as my head started to ache slightly. She had undoubtedly caused it, somehow.

"Have a nice day!" The lady at the desk called out as I left, oblivious to what was going on with Chara. I had hoped Chara would disappear completely after her silence last night, but that clearly wasn't happening anytime soon.

I walked out of Snowdin town, but not before saving again. As I walked the snow falling started to obscure my sight. After walking a while I saw an outline of a figure not too far off. Once I got closer I immediately knew who it was since he started to speak to me;

"HUMAN! LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT SOME INTENSE FEELINGS TO YOU! THE JOY OF FINDING A ANOTHER PASTA LOVER, THE ADMIRATION OF ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS OR HAVING A COOL PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL TOO! THESE FEELINGS MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING NOW!" Papyrus said, in his same loud, excited voice he always uses.

'Never let anyone sneak up on you like that!' Chara said through gritted teeth.

"I CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO BE LONELY. DON'T WORRY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR… NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! I HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU!"

'Serves him right,' Chara muttered. 'That sack of bones has to realize that in this world it's kill or be killed.'

Just after Chara said that my list of options appeared in front of me along with my SOUL and the sight-blocking snow disappeared. I looked through the ACT menu first, but it said that I could only flirt or insult, so wanting to do neither of those I hit the spare button right away.

"SO YOU WON'T FIGHT ME? WELL FACE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!" He said. He sent a bunch of bones flying towards me, but they were all blue. Blue attacks are harmless if you stay still. I froze but stayed on guard, waiting for him to try to trick me. After his blue attacks stopped coming, I relaxed, thinking that his first attack was over. But then to my surprise, my SOUL changed from its natural red color to a dark blue color and fell to the ground. While I was distracted, Chara screamed out my name and a bone hit my SOUL.

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW! THAT IS MY ATTACK!" I tested out what this blue SOUL did before I made my next move. It turns out that it moves the same, just lower down so I jump more often to dodge.

It wasn't that hard to dodge, and I just kept sparing. I knew I had made progress when he started telling me that soon he would use his 'special attack'. Honesty, the hardest part was Chara. She kept yelling out 'Kill him!' or 'Fight him!' or variations of either. At some point, she even tried to use more tricks to make me feel sick or give me a headache but stopped after it changed nothing major.

When he finally said he was using his special attack, a dog ran over with a bone, which was apparently his special attack. The dog ran away with his "special attack", so Papyrus had to use a "completely normal attack", which was actually pretty cool. At first it was like all the other attacks, but then bones making the words "Cool Dude" flew by, then came a bone on a skateboard, then a ton of bones packed together came toward me. Somehow after I jumped my SOUL continued to go up, until it went over a giant bone. After that there was just one, tiny bone that came by, it was suspicious, but nothing came of it.

"WELL *huff* IT'S CLEAR *huff* THAT YOU *huff* CAN'T *huff* DEFEAT ME," he said, out of breath after his attack. "I SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! I ELECT TO GRANT YOU MERCY, HUMAN!"

'I say you kill him now, while he isn't expecting it!" Chara offers her advice. 'But you never listen to me, do you?' She says, seeing me reach for the spare button. Once I hit it, my SOUL disappears along with all the buttons. Then Papyrus turned around, looking into the distance.

"I HAVE FAILED! I'LL NEVER GET TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! AND MY FRIEND COUNT WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!" He said sadly.

I pulled out my whiteboard and marker and walked up to him. I would've tapped his shoulder, but since he was so tall I could only tap his back. Then I held the whiteboard so he could see as I wrote.

'_We can be friends Papyrus.'_ And his reaction was so heartwarming.

"OKAY!" He hugged me, lifting me off the ground. "YAY! I HAVE AN INCREASING NUMBER OF FRIENDS!" He put me back down. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME HUMAN?"

'_FRISK'_

"WELL FRISK, FEEL FREE TO COME BY MY PLACE TO HANG OUT IF YOU WANT!" He responded, as cheerful as ever.

'_I'd love to, but for now, I want to meet some more friends. By any chance do you know where to find,'_ I pause as Chara says, 'Are you sure about this?' Well, I can't hide anything from her I guess. 'Undyne's really tough, she'll fight you before you can get a word in.'

"WHO FRISK?"

'I have to find her at some point, otherwise, I'm sure she'll find me. I'll figure out how to come to terms with her,' I decided. '_Undyne?'_ I finished.

'Frisk! That's probably how Jesse died! She won't stop to read your little papers, she'd just chuck a bunch of spears and end everything!' Chara actually seemed worried about my safety. Like, genuinely worried. But I had made up my mind.

"YEAH! SHE LIVES IN WATERFALL! I'M SURE YOU TWO WOULD MAKE GREAT FRIENDS! MAKE SURE YOU COME BACK TO VISIT SOMETIME! OH, AND HERE'S MY PHONE NUMBER, IN CASE YOU EVER NEED HELP!" he said, handing me a paper with his phone number.

'Is he that much of a loser that he carries around a paper with his phone number?' Chara snickered at my side.

"WATERFALL IS THAT WAY," he said pointing to the east. "I'LL BE AT HOME BEING A GREAT FRIEND! NYEHEHEHEHEH! BYE!" Papyrus said, before running towards the west.

I started walking Chara started talking again. 'What a weirdo. Anyway, why Undyne? Why can't you go after, I dunno? Al- nevermind, she needs to be alive to be able to harm him. And you need to pass through WATERFALL to reach her.' I let Chara continue her ranting, not even bother to tell her again that I wouldn't kill anyone. 'You'd need a much high LV to take on Sans, but Papyrus or Toriel would be doable.'

I froze up. 'I could _never ever_ hurt Toriel you sicko!' I mentally screamed at her. 'I'll never kill!'

'Sure,' Chara said, smirking before she disappeared from my sight.

Navigating WATERFALL was difficult, with all the echo flowers repeating stuff, maze-like paths and darkening hallways, but sometimes Chara would help me navigate. Chara was really confusing, one moment she was trying to get me to kill or hurt something or someone, but the next she was helping me out.

As I walked I snack on one of my cinnamon buns since I hadn't eaten all day. I got distracted when Papyrus came along I guess.

'You're seriously going through with this?' Chara asked, appearing in front of me again. 'This isn't gonna end well.'

I kept walking, Chara had to have known by now that I wasn't changing my mind. Chara walked backward and stayed in front of me. We were walking on some sort of boardwalk or some from the looks of it. 'I'd rather face her here, seeking her out, than her seeking me out and possibly fighting in front of Papyrus or someone,' I replied, trying not to let Chara anger me.

A large crack sounds out as a blue spear hits the board in front of me. I jerk to the side to see the figure in dark armor that threw the spear, standing on the land a few yards away from the boardwalk. Another spear materializes in their hands after a moment.

'Run! You messed with the bull, now you'll have to deal with the horns!' Chara screamed.

I started running away but had to dodge a bunch of spears too. 'Who's that? Why are they throwing spears at me?' I asked frantically, throwing myself out of the way of another well-aimed spear.

'The president!' Chara said sarcastically. 'It's Undyne of course!' I could tell that Chara was rolling her eyes, even though I couldn't see her face. 'Your SOUL will be the seventh if they can take it. She wants your SOUL to free the UNDERGROUND.'

I keep running a few spears grazed me, but none stopped me. Undyne had really precise aim, but it's not like I was sticking around to watch. Eventually, I made it into a patch of tall grasses. After moving to the middle, I stopped and tried to hide. Undyne followed, but ended up grabbing this Monster Kid, who I saw at Snowdin town. After waiting a minute to make sure Undyne wasn't waiting for me to give up my position, I stumbled out of the grasses. It was getting late, but I was too far to reach the inn in time, before I collapsed out of exhaustion at least.

I lied down next to the northern wall and rested my head on my backpack. Before I thought too much about it I started singing again;

"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night.

There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself  
'This could be heaven or this could be Hell'  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way

There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say  
Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place, such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face.  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year, any time of year, you can find it here

Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget

So I called up the Captain,  
'Please bring me my wine'  
He said, 'we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty-nine'

And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say"  
Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place, such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face.  
They livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise, what a nice surprise, bring your alibis

Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said, 'we are all just prisoners here, of our own device'  
And in the master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can't kill the beast

Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back to the place I was before  
'Relax' said the night man,  
'We are programmed to receive.  
You can check out any time you like,  
But you can never leave!'"

**And another chapter is done! I realized while reading over the first chapter that I said the monsters left the underground, that was a mistake. All the monsters are still in the underground.**

**Okay, now that that's said, the song is called "Hotel California" by the Eagles. **

**Now, I have some big plans coming up that are going to set this story and the main Undertale story apart, so it is gonna change a lot! I also can't wait to do the upcoming parts, so stay tuned for the next chapter! I hope your day is excellent!**


	5. Chapter 5

***I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. Some of the game's dialogue and characters will be used.***

**Chapter 5: Behind You**

After another uninterrupted sleep, I open my eyes, shocked at what I see. Sans was standing there, looking down on me. "it's not good to sleep on the ground so often," he commented as I got up and put on my backpack.

"so you've tricked papyrus, have you? well, i'm not letting you hurt anyone anymore." I look at him confusedly. I've never hurt anyone down here! Why does he keep acting like I did? "don't give me that look, i know what you did," Sans said before walking away. I just stood there in shock, watching him disappear into the grasses. Chara was unusually quiet.

'What did you do?' I asked, know she did something, but not what.

'You'll find out soon,' she responded, not bothering to appear this morning. Or, I thought it was morning. You couldn't really tell in the UNDERGROUND.

I kept walking through WATERFALL, but with no signs of Undyne, or anyone else in fact. I didn't feel hungry at all and Chara also remained silent, which was unnerving after some of her constant talk the past few days. I kept walking with absolutely no interruptions until I came to a dead end on another section of a boardwalk. There was an echo flower at the end. What it said was freaky as well;

"Behind you."

I turned around to backtrack but froze. Undyne was standing a few yards away from me, but I didn't hear her approach, somehow. Without speaking a single word, she made a spear materialize in her hand, but it clearly isn't aimed at me. She drives it into the boardwalk, causing the section I was standing on to collapse.

Screaming I was flung into the abyss below.

When I hit the ground pain shot through my body, but I stayed conscious. After a few minutes of lying there, I got up and started limping towards a save point I saw. There was garbage and a bunch of other random stuff all around. When I reached the save point it read;

Frisk LV 1 100:37

Waterfall - Garbage Dump

File Saved

After saving, the pain all faded away, somehow. As I walked, I saw a familiar orange mark on one of the piles of garbage and ran over to it. I gasped, it _was_ what I had thought it was. Opening the book up, I read an excerpt aloud;

"'The truth was, when I looked at my reflection in the window, I couldn't see any bit of the Ruby that had lived in a little white house at the end of a lane, honey sticking to her fingers and hair falling from her braids. And it made me feel empty in a way - like I had forgotten the words to my favorite song. That girl was gone forever, and all that was left was a product of the place that had taught her to fear the bright things inside of her heart."

Once I closed it, I shoved _The Darkest Minds_ book into my backpack. It was one of my favorite books on the Surface, I guess it must have gotten washed down here. Continuing my trek, I saw the ghost from the RUINS.

"oh, hi. i don't think i properly introduced myself. i'm napstablook," he said. "would you like to come to my house and, um hang out? it's okay if you don't. i understand if-," he stopped after seeing me nod my head as fast as I could. "okay, follow me." He started floating to the north, and I followed. We reached a part of the road where there were three paths, but he took the center one.

"the other house used to be my cousin's, but he left a while ago," Napstablook said, before entering the blue house on the left.

"would you like to listen to tunes?" he asked me when I entered the room. I nodded once more so he clicked on something on the computer in the far right corner. The music that played wasn't like anything I had heard before, but it sounded awesome!

"do you want a sandwich or something?" Napstablook asked. After I nodded he floated over to his fridge and took out a ghostly sandwich. I attempted to bite into it, but I just phased through it. "oh, yeah. never mind," he said, putting the sandwich back in the fridge. "after a great meal i like to lay on the ground and feel like garbage, do you want to join me?"

He lied down in the center of his house, and I lay next to him. With the music in the background and Chara's silence, it was pretty peaceful. I stopped worrying about what would happen in the future and just relaxed.

After a while, we both got up and he thanked me for coming and told me that I could come by anytime. I waved goodbye and set off again.

As I walked I popped the monster candy from earlier into my mouth.

I kept walking, trying to keep my spirits high, but I just didn't feel right. At the end of the path, on my left, there was a cave. There was also a save point at the end of the path. I saved quickly.

"Seven." I jerk around to see Undyne standing on top of the cave. "Seven human souls, and King ASGORE will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far... I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago…" She had a low voice, and it was the first I had seen her without a spear.

"No, you know what? WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool... ...with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen. BUT YOU?" Undyne ripped her helmet off and threw it to the side, revealing her face.  
"You're just a coward! And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-shtick! Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD! That's right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, human! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!"

Before I could think about it, I stepped forward and Undyne dove down, My SOUL appeared along with my options like usual.

"En guarde!" She cast a spear at my feet, which I picked up. As I grabbed it, my SOUL turned green. "As long as you're GREEN you CAN'T ESCAPE! Unless you learn to face danger head-on … you won't last a SECOND against ME!" At that, she sent a few spears flying at me, that I had to block with my spear. When I tried to run, I couldn't. It was like my feet were rooted to the ground. That must have been what Undyne meant by saying I wouldn't escape. Each time she attacked they came faster, and I got hit a few times. I figured out that once my SOUL changed back to red I had to run.

At one point I was distracted by some of the coming spears that one drove into my back. I screamed as I collapsed and the world faded away. When I woke I was back the save point, and confused.

'You died, so now you're back at your last save point,' Chara casually explained.

I fought Undyne two more times, and on the third attempt, I finally was able to reach HOTLAND. Papyrus called me while I was running.

"Hey Frisk, why don't you come over to Undyne's house and the three of us can hang out?" he said before hanging up.

Sans was at a sentry station, but I just ran past him and onto the bridge since he was asleep, and he didn't seem to like me. Once I reached the other side of the bridge and ran a bit past it I looked back. Undyne was following, but much slower.

"Armor … so hot," I heard her mumble. "But I can't … give up." Undyne barely made it onto land before she stumbled and fell, clearly unconscious.

'Leave her there!' Chara shouted. 'She tried to kill you!' I just ignored Chara and searched the area for something that could help. There was a water cooler nearby. I ran to it and poured some water into a cup, all while Chara was encouraging me to leave Undyne there.

'I can't just leave her there. Even if she's hurt me, she's Papyrus's friend. He'd be heartbroken if Undyne were to die,' I replied to her as I ran back to Undyne. Kneeling down in front of her, I felt her head. She was extremely hot and dry. I poured the water on her head, and got back up, taking a step away.

When Undyne came back around she got up and looked me in the eye, before turning around and heading back to WATERFALL. I then sat down with my back leaning on the water cooler and pulled out one of my cinnamon buns to eat. I just needed a break and some food, then I'd meet up with Papyrus, and try to figure out where Undyne actually lived.

**Whew, that somehow took a while to come out right. I wanted to leave it here because what I have planned next is gonna take a long time to write, so this chapter might be a little shorter than usual.**

**The passage is from the book, **_**The Darkest Minds**_ **by Alexandra Bracken and the symbol mentioned is the psi symbol, also from **_**The Darkest Minds**_**. I don't know what page the passage is on since I read it on a kindle. I do know that it is at 39% and Location 2909.**

**Have a beautiful day!**


	6. Chapter 6

***I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. Some of the game's dialogue and characters will be used.***

**Chapter Six: We'll see about that**

I tried to hold my nervousness at bay as Papyrus knocked on Undyne's house. I _was_ the one to want to find Undyne, I just wasn't sure how she would react to me being here with Papyrus, just after she fought me. It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes since she had left HOTLAND after chasing me there. I still felt guilty for leading her there.

Undyne's house was very, unique I guess. It appeared to be a massive angry fish, and I didn't know how to feel about that. I was standing behind Papyrus when Undyne opened the door.

"Hey Papyrus, are you ready for our private, one on one training?" Undyne asked, but I couldn't see her since Papyrus was blocking my view. Why had Papyrus taken me to his "training"? Undyne even said it was private.

"YEAH! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!" Papyrus responded excitedly. He then steps the side, letting Undyne and I see each other. Undyne no longer had her armor on. She was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. I don't know why, but at that moment I felt a little self-conscious, even though I usually don't care about my appearance. I haven't brushed my hair in a few days or changed my clothes since I was at the hotel. And I was holding a laminated piece of paper and a whiteboard marker. There's no way to make that sound any better.

Undyne looked down at me, glaring for a moment before telling us to come in.

"WHOOPSIE DOOPSIE!" Papyrus said once Undyne shut the door behind us. "I FORGOT THAT I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Both Undyne and I looked at Papyrus with a confused expression as he ran and jumped through the window.

"Why are YOU here? To rub it in?" Undyne said with disgust. After I shook my head she seemed to catch on. "Wait, no. You don't think I'M actually gonna be friends with YOU, cause you better know that if you weren't my house guest I'd DESTROY YOU."

"OH, THAT'S TOO BAD," Papyrus said from somewhere outside. "I THOUGHT THAT YOU TWO COULD BE FRIENDS, BUT I MUST HAVE OVERESTIMATED UNDYNE. I GUESS SHE JUST ISN'T UP FOR THE CHALLENGE!"

"Challenge? I could make friends with a wimpy loser like them ANYTIME!" Undyne responded, extremely loud, even for her. "It would be the perfect revenge! I'll make you like me so much that you won't be able to think of anything else!"

'Well you got what you came for,' Chara snickered. Trying to ignore her, I walked over to the window Papyrus jumped out of.

"I can't believe he jumped out the window like that," Undyne commented, catching me off guard. When I turned toward her she finished; "Normally he NAILS the landing!" She laughed at that, while I just looked at her confused. Was that a regular occurrence?

When Undyne finished her laughing she returned to staring daggers at me, but never quite looking me in the eye. To distract myself, I scanned the room. I spotted a piano and was automatically drawn to it. On the built-in stand, there was a music book of a bunch of Eagles songs. I opened it up and looked through the songs. "I found those in the dump a few days ago," she said as I flipped through the top book. I was originally looking through just for fun, but when I found the song "Desperado", I could resist playing it on the piano. And before I could realize, I started singing along, forgetting about where I was.

"Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
You been out ridin' fences for so long now  
Oh, you're a hard one  
But I know that you got your reasons  
These things that are pleasin' you  
Can hurt you somehow

"Don't you draw the Queen of Diamonds, boy  
She'll beat you if she's able  
You know the Queen of Hearts is always your best bet

Now, it seems to me some fine things  
Have been laid upon your table  
But you only want the ones that you can't get

"Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home  
And freedom, oh freedom, well that's just some people talkin'  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone

"Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
It's hard to tell the night time from the day  
You're losin' all your highs and lows  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?

"Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
Come down from your fences, open the gate  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you  
You better let somebody love you, let somebody love you  
You better let somebody love you  
Before it's too late."

After I finished singing, I looked up and saw Undyne staring at me with a conflicted expression. I hadn't spoken to her, but I had sung. Embarrassed, I turned around to hide my face.

"WOWIE! THAT WAS REALLY GOOD FRISK!" I heard Papyrus yell from somewhere.

"Frisk," she said slowly, as if trying out the name. "Why don't you sit down?" I sat at the table where she had pointed to, shaking a bit. Undyne turned around as if to compose herself, but then grabbed a few things out of the fridge and set them on the counter. "Do you want something to drink?" Undyne asked through gritted teeth.

I nodded and started to get up, but before I could even blink Undyne sent a spear flying into the table, cracking it in half.

"SIT DOWN!" she shouted. I immediately obeyed. "Uh, you're the house guest. Use the spear to point to what you want," Undyne said, trying to fix what she did. Neither of us were really that comfortable in this situation I guess.

'Throw the spear at her!' Chara encouraged as I picked it up. After squinting to see what each thing is, I pointed the spear at the tea box.

After she got us tea, we both just sat in the silence for a while.

"Oh," she said, standing up. "Papyrus is supposed to have his cooking lesson now! And he isn't here to take it, YOU'LL have to take it for him!"

I couldn't imagine what would happen, but it actually didn't go too badly, until we turned on the stove. The flames from the burner flew up, way too high.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The flames seemed to be alive, they flew towards Undyne. Without stopping to think, I dove on top of her. I screamed as the flames scorched my back. Something fell on top of me, trapping us. I heard Undyne screaming for Papyrus as I danced in and out of conciseness.

I was back, standing in the void with Chara. It looked the same as I last saw it.

"Never killed anyone, have you?" Chara mocked. "We'll see about that." And at her words, she started showing me these visions. It was horrible. She showed me, myself going through the UNDERGROUND, making friends with everyone, but then I killed everyone in my path. Friend or foe. It was all from my perspective, and I knew it actually happened. Next, she showed me just killing everyone from the start. She must have shown me at least ten versions, all different. I was screaming the whole time, but Chara was relentless and didn't stop until I regained consciousness.

When I woke I was in a bed, similar to one of a hospital, with thin sheets. There was still pain in my back, but it wasn't as bad as before, and my left foot was hurting. My head was also aching. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone. There was a weird compression on my back, so I felt under my shirt and there was a bandage there. Closing my eyes, I remembered what I had done. I didn't deserve this, even if it wasn't my choice to do it. I could have prevented it, I didn't.

Not caring if anyone saw, I started crying. Some people say crying makes you feel better, but some have told me that it won't do anything. To me though, it was just embarrassing. I cried too often. Once I had no tears left I heard two voices, not too far off, but no one was still in my sight. As they got closer, I could tell Undyne was one of the people and the other voice sounded familiar, but I didn't know who it belonged to.

"You really should rest, you've been through a lot," the unknown voice said.

"I told you, I'm fine. I've been through _much_ worse," Undyne replied.

"Okay, j-just be careful. It might take a while to heal."

When they came into view I sat up and studied the other monster before looking at Undyne. The other monster was around my height and she looked like a yellow lizard. She wore glasses and a lab coat. Undyne had her whole right arm bandaged and her other arm was pretty scratched up.

"Hey, look who's finally up! How ya feeling punk?" Undyne asked, cheerfully? Her opinion of me seemed to have changed.

"Um, h-hi," the other monster said. "I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm the royal scientist." I try to give the two a smile, but it came out looking pained.

"Kid, why did you throw yourself in the path of danger for me?" Undyne asked guilt edging her voice. "I didn't do anything to deserve that. The opposite really," she confessed, looking down.

My alto voice came out shaky at first."I-I I couldn't stand there while you got hurt. But it didn't really work I guess."

"Me? Kid, I'm fine. My arm's a little burnt, but I'll be okay in a little while. But I can't really say the same for you, sadly. But without you, I'd be in much worse condition," Undyne admitted. She seemed a little surprised at me talking so soon, and I was too, honestly.

"What happened?" I asked, semi-embarrassed.

"Um, Papyrus came in and got us out from under everything that fell. He waited with you while I put out the fire, and then we took you over here so Alphys could fix you up," Undyne explained. While explaining though, she kept glancing around. It seemed like there was something else I wasn't being told. It seemed suspicious

**Sorry that ended a little awkwardly, I just didn't know what to do there. If you have any suggestions for what should happen next, feel free to leave them in a review or pm, I need some ideas for the next chapter.**

**The song is called "Desperado" and is by the Eagles.**

**Have a lovely day!**


	7. Chapter 7

***I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. Some of the game's dialogue and characters will be used.***

**Chapter Seven: This can be our home**

I ended up having to stay with Alphys for the next week, during which Toriel called many times. Undyne retrieved my backpack from her house and Alphys upgraded my phone, which apparently was "ancient". I liked Alphys and me and her became friends really fast. She also introduced me to her friend, Mettaton, who wanted to do have me on one of his shows sometime.

I tried to keep myself occupied with something so I wouldn't think about what Chara tricked me into doing. Regret and guilt coursed through me whenever I thought about it. If Sans somehow knew about that, no wonder he had hated me. But surprisingly, Chara stayed extremely quiet for the past week.

Toriel called and told me to get back to the RUINS as soon as I could so I bid Alphys goodbye. I road with the riverman on their boat to Snowdin town. Once there I quickly checked the innkeeper to apologize for not showing up the past few nights. After, I continued to the RUINS, which seemed much faster than when I walked from the RUINS to Snowdin town. I knocked on the door and waited until Toriel opened the door.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here my child!" Toriel exclaimed. "I have to show you something." She grabbed my hand and lead me back upstairs and to the room I had slept in on my first night in the UNDERGROUND. Sitting on the bed was a girl with her brown hair braided down her back.

"Frisk!" she shouted looking up. "You're really here!" She got up and hugged me as hard as it is humanly possible.

"I'm here Amity," I whispered, returning the embrace. It was my sister. _My _sister. My only true biological family as far as I'm concerned. "How did you get here?" I asked, pulling away.

"I looked for you, but you had disappeared without a trace! And things were..." she pauses, getting quieter, "things were worse, much worse. I ran away and fell down here. We don't have to go back, right?"

"We don't have to go back," I replied without hesitation. "This can be our home." I looked back at Toriel and she smiled at me, motioning for us to come to her. I guide Amity over to Toriel, who leads us to the living room. I stayed for the night and told stories of what I had been and what I had done, minus the Chara stuff and the fights.

In the morning I left to take care of some business and promised Amity that I'd take her with me to visit the rest of the UNDERGROUND. First thing I did while walking back to Snowdin town was call Alphys to ask her to make a phone for Amity, like Toriel requested. Once that was done I called Papyrus to ask where Sans was. Apparently Sans was at their house, so I continued toward Snowdin town.

Just outside of the town, I stopped. 'Chara?' I called. She appeared in front of me, looking sad.

Looking in my eyes she whispered, "I'm sorry." Chara looked like she was going to cry.

'What's wrong?' I asked, thoroughly confused. What could Chara be upset about?

'I shouldn't have messed around with your life. I never saw what was wrong with me until I saw you with your friends,' she confessed, looking at the ground.

'Well, we're going to see someone and try to make him understand,' I replied starting to walk towards Papyrus and Sans' house.

'_We_? And _him_? Why?' She asked, following me.

'He only sees half of the story. And you're gonna have figure out how to appear to others, besides me.' Knocking on their door, I sighed. This was going to take a while for sure. To my surprise, Sans was the one that answered the door.

"so you want to talk?" he asked, stepping outside and shutting the door. I nodded and he led me to where Papyrus and I had our battles. Then gave me look clearly saying 'what?'.

"Um, have you heard of someone named Chara?" I asked shyly.

"huh? you mean the first human to fall into the underground?" Sans asked confused. Okay, at least I didn't have to explain that.

"Well, you might not believe me, but Chara's, uh, spirit is with me. She's..." I gulped. "She's made me do things. Things I regret," I said, looking at the ground. 'Are you trying?' I asked Chara.

'Just give me a second!' she responded, annoyed.

"so you're saying that the first human's soul has attached to you and made you kill everyone?" he asked, as I glanced over to where Chara's apparition was.

"I know this sounds far fetched," I reasoned, "but-"

"But it's true," Chara finished, managing to appear to both Sans and me. Sans was staring at Chara's figure with a look of confusion and surprise. She walked up to Sans, who seemed stunned. "I now realize what I've to everyone is wrong, I'm sorry," she apologized while looking him in the eye, or eye socket. "I shouldn't have done that, but now I'll do everything I can to fix it."

"Sans?" I asked after a few moments, concerned.

"i'm fine." Though he clearly wasn't completely fine, I went along with it.

"Okay, I know this is, um, unusual." Yeah, that was an understatement but, I didn't really know what to do. Chara glanced at me, and waited for me to nod before she disappeared.

"So uh, see you around I guess?" I half asked. Sans nodded and turned, walking away. I turned and walked back to Snowdin town to check out the library, or as the sign said, the "Librarby".

After a quick search around I realized they didn't have what I wanted so I'd have to resort to plan B, going to Alphys for help. There wasn't anything that was wrong with plan B, but there was a chance that Alphys would think the wrong thing, and that's not what I want. Keeping this a secret was the only way it would work.

I was going to head back to the RUINS, but then Undyne called and asked for me to head to her house. I got a ride with the Riverman to WATERFALL, and it turns out that the boat stopped right by Undyne's house. Undyne was waiting for me outside of her house and she was holding something white, but I couldn't see what.

"Hey punk, could you do me a favor?" she asked as I jogged over. "Can you take this letter to Alphys's lab?" Undyne asked, with a tiny bit of a blush. Chara, who was standing just in front of me smirked. We knew what was going on here.

"I'd love to, but no."

"Wha-" I held up my hand, cutting her off.

"_You_ should deliver it, but I'll come with you," I offered.

"Fine, just give me a few minutes," she muttered after a few moments. Undyne went back into her house. While I was waiting for her, Papyrus texted me a phone number which he claimed was Sans'.

Undyne took around five minutes to come back outside and confirm my beliefs. She came back wearing a white turtleneck shirt and a black leather jacket with jeans. Around her neck she wore a light scarf, not quite red but also not quite pink. Instead of her normal black eye patch, Undyne had a light gray one on. And, wait a second! She had on lipstick?

We got a ride with the Riverman to HOTLAND, and Alphys's lab was practically right next to where the boat let off. Every so often I saw Undyne glance around nervously.

"You're the captain of the Royal Guard, you can do this," I assured when we were in front of the lab's door. She sighed. I took the letter she was holding and slid it under the door since there was no mail slot. Softly, I knocked on the door and took a step backward.

On the other side of the door I heard Alphys' voice, but couldn't make out what was being said. Then, I heard … a chainsaw? I look over to Undyne, a confused expression on my face.

"Wha- … Never mind." This wasn't something I needed to understand, and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to anyway. The lab door opened after a few moments, revealing Alphys.

"This better not be a… Oh, h-h-hiya!" Alphys stuttered. Smiling, I turned around and started walking back to allow them to have some time on their own. I went back to the Riverman to get a ride to SNOWDIN so I could actually help at the inn like I had promised a while back. It seemed like life was really starting to play out in my favor for once. My sister and I were safe, I had a bunch of friends I could count on and we were finally happy again. If only this could last forever.

**I am so sorry that this took so long to come out, but I didn't really know what to write at first and then I was really busy once I knew what to do. I think I have a schedule for when I'll post chapters now. Every Wednesday morning or Tuesday night I'll post a chapter and sometimes a second one on Friday nights.**

**Have a excellent day!**


	8. Chapter 8

***I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. Some of the game's dialogue and characters will be used.***

**Note: There is a very dark moment in this chapter, there will be a warning in parenthesis and bolded.**

**Chapter Eight: What did you do?**

'You're actually gonna do this?' Chara asked, tailing me on my way to Undyne's house. 'You, pacifist Frisk are going through with this?'

'Yes, there is nothing wrong with it.' I had agreed to train with Undyne and Papyrus, and for some reason, Chara seemed unhappy about it. It wasn't like I was going to hurt anyone, hopefully just learn some self-defense. Amity had begged to come, but I thought it would be better for her to meet my friends another way. I had already told everyone that my sister had fallen into the UNDERGROUND, and wanted to have them meet for a while. I was probably going to take her to Snowdin town in a few days and then meet up with everyone at WATERFALL.

When I arrived, Papyrus and Undyne were waiting for me.

"You're finally here punk! Here, take this," Undyne said, handing me a spear. I took it, unsurely. Papyrus waited off to the side.

"Try striking me," she ordered. Reluctantly, I did. As soon as my spear banged against her's, the world faded away to a horrific vision.

I fought against the vision, trying to change what happened, but to no avail. I was forced to watch the horrific events play out. It seemed like I was the one doing everything, but it was Chara in control at that point.

I brought the knife in my hand down, attempting to strike the monster kid in front of me. But before it could hit him, Undyne shoved him away, taking the blow herself.

"Undyne! You're hurt!" he said, wide-eyed with fear edging his voice.

"Hurt? It's nothing. Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?" she replied gritting her teeth.

"Undyne… I…"

"Go! I'll take care of _it,_" she said, clearly talking about me. After he ran away she began speaking again. "Heh... 'It's nothing'... No... s-somehow, with just one hit… I'm already… Already…" Her breath was ragged, and she winced in pain.

"Papyrus... Alphys... ASGORE… Just like that, I… I've failed you. No… My body... It feels like it's splitting apart. Like any instant... I'll scatter into a million pieces.  
"But… Deep, deep in my soul. There's a burning feeling I can't describe. A burning feeling that WON'T let me die.  
"This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it? If you get past me, you'll… You'll destroy them all, won't you? Monsters... Humans... Everyone… Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant.  
But I WON'T let you do that," she screeched.

"Do you think it was fun when people's family members, never come home? Is that fun?"

"Doggo, who always made me laugh. Lesser Dog, who wanted nothing more than affection. Those two sweet dogs, who always took care of each other. That big dog, who wanted nothing more than to play. The whole Snowdin Canine unit has been destroyed." Though similar, I had never seen it play out like this is all the flashbacks I had.

"A teenage comedian who fell in with the wrong crowd, and Shyren, who was just learning to sing. Dead. ALL of SNOWDIN is dust. Most of WATERFALL, gone. They're all DEAD because of _YOUR_ games!"

"And Papyrus. He didn't show up to his meeting today. He didn't pick up on the phone. Both him and his brother disappeared without a trace. What did you do to them? WHAT DID _YOU_ DO TO HIM!?" she screamed with pure rage in her voice and fire in her eyes. If I could have, I would have been screaming or crying at this point. Or both. I was a monster. No, an abomination.

I knew I had brought her HP down to zero and didn't know how she held out for so long. She started transforming into her Undying form like every time that Chara had shown me.

The fight went on, but I took no blows. Undyne started melting in front of me after a few attacks. She started speaking again, but her speech was slurred and too quiet for me to make out as she slowly, and definitely painfully, turned to dust.

When I came back to my senses I was kneeling with my head down, screaming and sobbing. I must have dropped the spear at some point. Undyne was standing in front of me. She reached out, probably to comfort me, but I jerked away.

Before I could really realize I was back on my feet and fleeing the area, still crying but no longer screaming. My breaths were short and hard to get in and out. Chara kept reappearing by my side and trying to get me to stop running and Undyne and Papyrus were chasing me as well. I knew they were all yelling after me but I blocked it out. All I focused on was escaping. I am a horrible being. I don't want to hurt them. I don't deserve them.

I was headed for HOTLAND, as I would never manage to elude them in WATERFALL. My legs burned with pain, but I kept going. My breathing was getting worse, but I kept running. Monsters called out to us, but I didn't acknowledge them. My vision was blurry, but I didn't falter.

Eventually, I reached a dead end. Undyne and Papyrus were behind me, and on all my other sides there was just a drop off to lava.

**(Here is the dark part. There will be part of text like this after it is over)**

It seemed more like I was just watching what was happening, not actually taking part in it. I felt detached from the events. I felt like I was breaking down.

I stopped and looked back at my pursuers. They were gaining on me. I had stopped crying since I had no tears left.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before turning back to one of the cliffs.

"COME BACK HERE FRISK!" Papyrus yelled to me. "YOU COULD GET HURT!" Oh sweet, innocent Papyrus.

Before I could change my mind, I launched myself over the edge. Undyne reached me too soon and grabbed my wrist, but she doesn't manage to stop my momentum. Undyne's strong, but she can't defy all of the laws of physics and gravity. I still fell, but then jerked to a stop. Looking up, I saw Undyne had managed to grab the edge of the cliff with her left hand.

"Let go of me," I pleaded, "let go!" I would have struggled if there wasn't a chance of Undyne falling as well. "Please! Just save yourself! I don't deserve it!" I sobbed.

**(The dark part is over. Basically Frisk and Undyne fell over the edge, but with a bunch more details.)**

"FRISK! UNDYNE! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" Papyrus asked, looking down at us.

"Just peachy," Undyne muttered before Papyrus grabbed her left arm. Papyrus somehow pulled us both up, but before I could try anything else Undyne picked me up off my feet.

"Come on Papyrus!" she shouted before starting to run back through HOTLAND. "We're going to see Alphys. Now." Only after a few moments I knew struggling was useless. My breathing still struggled and I was coughing and wheezing a lot because of all the running I did. It felt like I had just taken one of those annoying running tests at school. Running definitely wasn't my strong point. My head was starting to ache and my throat felt like it was on fire.

'Frisk?' Chara called to me.

'Leave me alone Chara!' I screamed back. She remained silent and didn't reappear, but I felt her presence there.

It wasn't long before we reached the Lab. Since Undyne's hands were full Papyrus knocked, but that didn't stop her from screaming for Alphys to let us in.

"Oh my god, are you guys okay?" Alphys frantically asked immediately after opening the door.

Instead of answering, Undyne turned to Papyrus. "Papyrus, how about you go home and make Frisk some uh, spaghetti or something." If Undyne is sending Papyrus away, I'm in for a long, talk. If not an interrogation.

"OKAY! I'LL SEE YOU GUYS AROUND!" Papyrus responded joyfully before turning around and sprinting away.

"I need to talk with you," Undyne finally answered once Papyrus was out of earshot.

"Well, um, c-come in," Alphys said, letting us enter and closing the door behind us. Once the door was closed, Undyne put me down.

"F-follow me," Alphys said, starting to lead us upstairs. There were conveniently several comfortable looking chairs facing each other at one end of the room, and that's where we were headed.

It only took me a few seconds to collapse into my chair and realize how bad the pain really was, but I don't how I didn't really notice it until now. I was never good at running for long periods of time since my stamina wasn't that good. My coughing and wheezing was getting better, but the darn headache wouldn't leave me alone. I typically get these kinds of headaches from stress, and they happened a lot on the Surface.

"Uh, we'll be back in a moment," Undyne said quickly before pulling Alphys away and into another room.

Instead of working myself up, I actually managed to calm myself down, but with the circumstances, it was bizarre that I managed to. I did my usual exercise: breathing in for four seconds, holding my breath for four seconds, breathing out for four seconds and holding my breath for four seconds again before repeating the process again.

In, wait. Out, wait. In, wait. Out, wait. In, wait. Out, wait.

I slipped my feet out of my shoes and curled up in the armchair while I concentrated on breathing.

**Uh, I don't really have anything to say at the end of this so um…. Feel free to leave a review I guess! Have a superb day!**


	9. Chapter 9

*I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. Some of the game's dialogue and characters will be used.*

Chapter Nine: It's your best friend!

This time it was Papyrus. This time it was even more heartbreaking than the times before. I woke on the floor, screaming. Alphys and Undyne were at my side already. I stopped my screaming right away.

"A-are you okay?" Alphys asked. Both girls wore expressions of worry. I shook my head and tried to stand up, but stumbled dizzily. Alphys let me lean on her to get over to one of the chairs. I sat down as soon as I could.

"What has been happening? And don't tell us 'it's nothing' or 'it's fine'. It clearly isn't nothing or fine," Undyne said, looking into my eyes. Then I realized how this must have seemed to others. Up until now, I gave no thought to what others saw happening. Undyne had just seen me fall screaming then run away from her and Papyrus. Then she and Papyrus saved my life when I almost burnt myself to a crisp. It must have seemed all out of the blue and with no reason. No wonder Undyne and Alphys seemed worried over me.

But thinking back to what happened, I didn't know if I'd ever be able to really explain it. I put my head in my hands and started weeping.

"I-it's okay," Alphys said, putting her hand on my back.

"It's not okay! I'm a horrible being!" I screamed. "I've done horrible things! I don't deserve this!"

"What are you talking about kid? You've done nothing wrong, you're not horrible," Undyne responded.

"You don't understand!" I replied, looking up.

"Then explain to us," Undyne said.

"Since I have the determined SOUL trait, I can SAVE and RESET the timeline pretty much whenever and no one else will know. This isn't my first time falling into the UNDERGROUND. The first time I fell I made it though, befriending everyone. But eventually, I found this spirit. The spirit of the first human that fell, Chara," I explained. Both Alphys and Undyne looked even more confused.

"Chara tricked me. She said she needed me to 'let her in' to help her. I agreed to help her, but she took control of me. She forced me to kill. Everyone. Then she made me RESET and go through the UNDERGROUND, leaving a trail of dust. I tried to resist, but she was stronger. She made me do it over and over. Each time different. In my dreams I see myself killing again. I've killed everyone, and I hate myself. I understand it you guys hate me now, I deserve it."

"Frisk, w-we don't hate y-you. It w-wasn't your f-fault that that happened," Alphys replied after a few moments of silence.

"Frisk, when we started training and I told you to strike me, you flashed back when you did, right?" Undyne asked quietly, unlike how she normally acted.

I nodded. "I flashed back to-to," I paused, lowering my head. "I was killing you Undyne," I whispered, tears coming back to my eyes. "There was only one blow and- and..." I trailed off sobbing and unable to finish.

I've been surprised many times in the UNDERGROUND, but what Undyne did next was the biggest surprise yet. She came over and hugged me. Alphys put her arms around me too. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it felt good to have people be there with me. After a while, Undyne and Alphys stepped back.

It took only four seconds for everything to go to hell.

The first for Flowey to appear behind them.

The second for me to lunge at the SAVE point and SAVE.

The third for Flowey to grab Undyne and Alphys in thorny vines.

The fourth for Chara to seize control.

Flowey laughed menacingly, watching the monsters' struggles. "You idiots! In this world it's kill or be killed!" he sneered. Turning to me, or really Chara, he stopped his laughing. "Do you recognize me Chara? It's your best friend!"

"Of course Asriel!" Chara replied. Though she was using me, her voice still sounded the same as ever.

"How did you do it Chara?" Flowey asked, laughing menacingly again.

"Oh, it was easy," Chara responded, laughing too. "I pretended to have a change of heart and acted innocent until I found my opportunity. It's almost funny how much a emotional breakdown can weaken one's determination!" As she talked, she strolled over a counter and opened a drawer.

The contents of the drawer couldn't have been worse. There were a bunch of different tools and other things, but it was lying in the center. Deadly. Sheathed. Chara's favorite. A knife. She casually took it out, like it was all normal to take out knives with that kind of intent. Right away, she unsheathed it, revealing a long, curved blade. The handle shined like had been polished and the blade glistened. It was Chara's dream. It was my nightmare.

Hello! There goes another chapter, finally a big cliffhanger. This chapter is much shorter than the other ones, but I wanted to get this out on time and I was writing a bunch of side stories that I hopefully will be able to post soon. This is currently my only main story I am writing, so this will definitely come out once a week, but my other ones will be posted semi-sporadically, based on what I had written so far.

bobston- Congratulations on being the first to review! Thank you for the advice, I will try to follow it.

Thanks for reading and I hope you have a magnificent day!

-Fophelia1331


	10. Chapter 10

***I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. Some of the game's dialogue and characters will be used.***

**Chapter Ten: I believe in second chances**

Quickly, Chara tested it on her finger, opening a cut that bled. I felt it, especially the pain. Without warning, my vision went black. The last thing I saw was the knife in my, no Chara's, hand.

All I could see was the dark, there was no sound or scents. I couldn't move no matter how hard I struggled. There was no way to know how much time passed. It could have been a few minutes or several hours. My thoughts were jumbled and I couldn't focus on anything for long.

Then all of the sudden, I was back in the Lab. But Chara was still in control. From my vantage point, I couldn't see Flowey or Alphys, and I hoped that it meant that Alphys had managed to get away. I couldn't bring myself to think of the other possibility. Undyne was in front of me.

Nearly right away Chara started attacking Undyne. "It's been a while since I've done this from such a low LV," Chara growled before running in to attack with the knife again. Undyne was defending herself with a spear, but not attacking back.

I'm not sure how long I helplessly watch the two fight, but after a while, the lab door flew open. Chara jerked her head to see who was there, and the identity of the figure standing there surprised me. It was Sans.

He threw his hand out and I flew back against the wall. Chara dropped the knife in shock and I saw that our shared soul was blue. The same color as when I fought Papyrus. Sans stepped into the lab and I saw Alphys was behind him. Sans snapped his fingers and a bunch of bones rose from the ground, blocking me from the others. The bones' colors alternated between white and blue. There was no Chara should be able to escape.

I heard movement and some murmuring, but couldn't make out anything specific until I heard Sans shout "now!" At that, the bones disappeared and Undyne lunged at me. She stabbed a syringe into my left arm. Chara tried to pull it out, but it was too late for her. I made the connection slightly after Chara did. They were trying to sedate us. My vision started to fade as Chara collapsed.

We were both back in the Void. Chara was livid. No, that's an understatement.

"We were so close! You messed everything up! If they didn't know it could have worked," she screamed.

"Why do you even want to kill everyone? They didn't hurt you?" I asked, yelling back. "Why do you want to mess up everyone's lives? I've done nothing to hurt you, but you keep trying to hurt me and everyone else!"

Chara eyed me, clearly confused. "The more you kill, the more LV you gain. The more LV you gain, the more you can distance yourself from pain," she explained.

"What pain are you distancing yourself from?" I asked, curious.

She sighed. "Most of my life. My death. Eternally watching the world go on without anything knowing about me, or what I'm going through," Chara answered, her voice catching. "When I use you, I can distance myself with _your_ LV."

"Chara, there are better ways to deal with pain," I said softly, approaching her.

"Now it doesn't matter! It's not like anyone would accept me now!"

I wrapped my arms around Chara, hugging her. She tensed up at first, but then relaxed. "_I_ will help you. Accept you." Pulling back I continued. "But you need to promise me, promise me that you won't hurt anyone anymore."

"I don't think I could hurt anyone anymore. But why do you want to help me after what I've done?" She was even more confused now.

I truly _did_ want to help Chara become a better person. "I believe in second chances," I replied, smiling.

**Finally we are in the double digits! This one is shorter than usual, but I felt that this was a good place to stop. Just so you know, I am **_**not**_ **shipping Frisk and Chara(at least for now). Frisk is just trying to help Chara. Some juicy stuff is probably coming up (*wink* *wink*).**

**This chapter was sort of explaining why I thought Chara is perceived as a bad guy and why she acts that way. **

**I also have 99 "grammar errors" currently! Yay? It is most likely mainly from Sans and Napstablook…**

**Well, have an outstanding day!**

**-Fophelia1331**


End file.
